


Её мир

by Omletto



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Как можно чувствовать себя одинокой рядом с таким непоседливым и любознательным мальчишкой», — спрашивает себя она.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Её мир

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2014. бета - Изуэль <3

— Такой женщине, как ты, не пристало быть одной, Клаудия, — многозначительно произносит Адольф и снова возвращается к работе со своими записями. Сколько уже раз слышала Клаудия подобные слова? Наверное, столько же, сколько видела своего брата смертельно усталым, но упрямо борющимся над очередной загадкой вселенной, очередным великим открытием. Глядя на мятый поношенный халат Адольфа, его ссутуленные плечи, грязные волосы, Клаудия верит, что когда-нибудь он изменит этот мир. Глядя на него, Клаудия понимает, что он, на самом деле, и есть её мир.  
«Как можно чувствовать себя одинокой рядом с таким непоседливым и любознательным мальчишкой», — спрашивает себя она. Клаудия счастлива каждый день проводить в заботах о брате, поддерживая его, наставляя, спасая от очередных глупостей. Ей нравится помогать ему в исследованиях, понимать его запутанные мысли и такие неприхотливые желания. Клаудия живёт лучше многих других, пусть сейчас и не время для хвастовства. Поэтому она смиренно, благодарно принимает данное ей. Ей подарили возможность ловить глазами довольную улыбку Адольфа, видеть восторженный блеск его глаз, тенью охранять его мирный сон. Клаудии больше нечего просить. Ни у неба, ни у Рейха.   
Только тёмными ночами, когда наконец удаётся отправить неугомонного брата в постель, немного расслабиться, погрузиться в плотную сытую темноту, Клаудию посещают сомнения. Беспочвенные, постыдные. Что было бы, если… Если бы не было войны, не было бы ненужной ответственности? «Отхлестать бы себя по щекам за подобные мысли», — думает Клаудия, но убежать от издёвок собственного сознания не может. Она трясёт головой в бесполезной попытке, но и это не помогает. И тогда она сдаётся: бороться с самой собой в кромешной тьме гораздо сложнее, чем при свете солнца. На самом деле, Клаудия жутко устаёт от таких бесчисленных сражений, но проигрывает только одинокими холодными ночами. Когда, кажется, не так уж и унизительно подчиниться самой себе.  
Она зажигает свечу и подносит её к зеркалу. Дрожащий огонёк освещает её почти в полный рост, и, впервые за долгое время, Клаудия любуется собой. Вдали от пытливых назойливых взоров можно и признать, что ты красива. Здоровая, молодая женщина, с точёной фигуркой и поволокой в глазах. Клаудия выпрямляет спину, отводит плечи назад и позирует, будто для фотокарточки. Открытки с её изображением пользовались бы спросом, она уверена, но, к сожалению, она родилась не той, кто готова предлагать себя всем и каждому.  
Клаудия раздевается почти бесшумно, даже в окутавшей дом тишине. Переступает через упавшую на пол одежду и снова смотрит на своё отражение. Теперь она видит яснее, чётче, словно заглядывает в самую суть себя. Внутри она такая же плавная, как и изгибы её тела, мягкая, как её белая кожа. Клаудия мечтает, чтобы кто-то разглядел её именно такой. Но не позволяет форма, не позволяют обязанности, не позволяет стыд. Именно стыд не выпускает наружу то тёмное и поглощающее, что таится ещё глубже, за мягкостью. Стыд скрывает желание. Желание почувствовать себя любимой, желание почувствовать себя наконец женщиной, а не только сестрой.  
Но наедине с собой стыдиться некого. Клаудия ведёт ладонью по обнажённой груди и замирает от долгожданной ласки. Тотчас же набухают соски, закручивая жаркий омут желания где-то рядом с сердцем. Клаудия гладит себя ещё раз и наслаждается приятным покалыванием, волной прокатившимся под кожей. Она представляет, как сминал бы руками её тело какой-нибудь офицер. Грубый и жадный до женской податливости, заскучавший на поле боя по широко разведённым пышным бёдрам. Она представляет его глубокие животные рывки, твёрдый, налившийся кровью член, грязные горячие руки, что шарят по всему телу. Клаудия царапает себя по животу вслед своим фантазиям и чуть слышно стонет.  
Видения сменяются, и теперь Клаудию имеет один из тыловиков. Из тех самовлюблённых ублюдков, что присовывают всему, что движется, в стремлении пополнить список личных побед. Такой бы не церемонился, сразу поставил бы на колени, а может и вовсе за волосы оттягал. Входил бы по-собачьи часто, смешно повизгивая от удовольствия, а Клаудия вторила бы ему тяжелым дыханием, пока он не заполнил бы её своим семенем под завязку, приникая мокрой грудью к спине. Клаудия проталкивает руку между ног и нажимает на клитор. То выдуманное оргазменное удовольствие она ощущает почти вживую.  
А может, это был бы кто-то трепетный, не унимается она, совсем как лейтенант Кокуджоджи. Он брал бы её неторопливо и нежно, целовал в щёки, горячечно хватался за руки. На мгновение Клаудия вспоминает его смущённое лицо, и ей становится противно. От самой себя, от нахлынувших чувств. Желание уходит, и она зябко переступает ступнями по полу. Внезапно становится холодно, и Клаудия спешит одеться в ночное, проскальзывает под тёплое одеяло.  
На самом деле, ей претит стать солдатской шлюхой, а на большее в военное время и не приходится рассчитывать. Среди верхов ходят слухи, что Германия откровенно сдаёт позиции. Высокопоставленные чины тайно продумывают варианты побега. Клаудия знает: находиться в нужное время в нужном месте она тоже научилась. Но знание ей не помогает, ей самой некуда бежать. У Клаудии на руках непутёвый младший брат и редкие инвестиции тех, кто неравнодушен к исследованиям Адольфа и может себе это позволить. Сейчас Клаудия жалеет, что в своё время побрезговала полезными связями. Для торговли своим отнюдь не драгоценным телом уже поздновато.  
Она переворачивается на бок и прижимает руки к груди, словно пряча свою непозволительную слабость. Ей нельзя думать о подобном, нельзя думать о себе. «Сейчас не время», — думает она, — «когда-нибудь после войны, когда-нибудь, когда Адольф станет на ноги». Мысли о брате легко возвращают её в реальность, затмевая всё остальное. Сейчас в её жизни есть место только для Адольфа. А те фантазии… Это не её мир.


End file.
